real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Villains:Rules
Before contributing to our wiki, please read all of the rules of this website. Rules #'NO Personal Bias': This wiki is about general facts concerning individuals who have committed extremely serious crimes, we do not allow users to use this as an excuse to fill articles with personal bias (for example "I think Hitler was a bad man" even if he was, this wording is wrong and displays personal opinion rather than historical fact, instead the proper wording would be "Hitler is widely considered one of history's most reviled figures") - you must give reasons and sources for any information you give to this wiki.. and these sources will be checked.. personal bias is not historical fact. Also, we will NOT allow this wiki to be a Liberapedia clone! Any information that came from Liberapedia or is similar in nature to it will result in severe punishment! #'NO Articles on People You Dislike': This wiki is for criminals, serious criminals.. not simply "corrupt" or "dislikeable" people.. we are not here to list political or religious leaders, teachers, students, or Internet celebrities you find objectionable and we ARE NOT an advertisement site for internet trolls.. if you create an article on an individual who is NOT guilty of serious crimes against humanity (or at the least against a significant section of society) it WILL be purged. #'Respect': All users must respect that reality has many differing views, you will NOT use this wiki to belittle others, mock or generally accuse others of crimes they did not commit.. likewise you will respect admins and other uses.. this wiki is for safe information on criminals so we may learn from the tragedies, it is NOT a place to make light of such tragedies or to needlessly spark "flame wars" : respect victims, respect other users / admins and (as strange as it may sound) respect the criminals themselves.. we're here to speak of their actions, not to act as "moral superiors" (thus we can't simply comment "I hate this guy" etc.. give reasons, sources and so on..). #'NO Plagiarism': Any articles that are copied and pasted from Wikipedia, news websites, etc. WILL BE PURGED! This is NOT negotiable and any user busted doing it will get a warning the first time and a block of at least one month the second time around. No exceptions! End of discussion! #'NO New Categories': We have far, far too many categories to the point where it is unnecessary to have anymore. Users who make new categories will be warned and blocked if they persist. The ONLY exception is if you ask an admin first and they approve of it. DO NOT add categories that have been deleted or set for deletion. Always check the category's page before doing anything! #'NO Ban Evasion': Got yourself blocked? Chances are, you deserved it so either wait for your ban to expire or if you think your ban was undeserved or too severe, please contact an admin. Making sock puppet accounts will only result in all accounts being permanently blocked. #'DO NOT Recreate Deleted Articles/Categories': Articles and categories both get deleted for a reason. If you believe a category or article shouldn't have been deleted then talk to an admin about it. #'NO Articles on People Who are Too Fictitious': This means NO articles on villains from science fiction, fantasy, horror, etc. However, under this new rule set in place, you can make articles on characters from historical video game series such as Grand Theft Auto, Red Dead Redemption, Assassin’s Creed, or Mafia, but it HAS to be written as if they were real people and encyclopedic!